A Whole New World
by Daoshi-sama
Summary: Zeke walks outside his camp and finds a girl. Who is she and how will she affect Zeke's view of humans? This is my first time so please nice.
1. Chapter 1: A mysterious girl

**A Whole New World**

Disclaimer: Shaman king is not mine

Chapter 1: A mysterious girl

Zeke went out of the camp since he couldn't sleep. As he strolled in the forest, he thought of his ambition to become Shaman King and changing the world to a Shaman-only kingdom.

He froze in his tracks when he heard sobbing. Out of curiosity, he walked quietly towards the sound with a fireball in his hand. He stopped when he saw, crouched under a Cypress tree, a girl with black, shoulder-length hair, hugging her knees for support.

Zeke didn't kneel down but continued looking at the girl, his expression unreadable. Suddenly, he asked, "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm a burden to this world," she said quietly.

Though Zeke knew, he still asked, "Are you a shaman?"

The girl looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "No…I'm just an ordinary human so you may as well kill me now."

He didn't wonder how she knew about his plan to eliminate all non-shamans. But what made him raise his eyebrow was her latter statement.

"People usually ask for mercy, not death," he said. "So why do you?"

"No one cares for me." Her tears flowed even more. "It would be better if I just died."

This time, Zeke bent down and scooped her in his arms. His alarmed her.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her with a grin. "I'm bringing you back to my camp."

"But I told you already, I'm an ordinary human. I am no use to you."

The sun was starting to rise up. They could hear voices in the camp calling Zeke's name. He glanced at the sun.

"No one can tell if I'll be needing you or not. So for now, I'll be keeping you."

"Master Zeke! Finally! We were wonder—"

Macchi stared at the sleeping figure held protectively on his master's arms. Oppacho and the other followers of Zeke arrived and saw her.

"Master," Oppacho started. "Who is she?"

"I don't sense any furyoku from her," Kana observed.

"That is because she is not a shaman." Everyone gasped.

"But why—"

"When he wakes up, I want to treat her nicely," Zeke commanded sternly. "If anyone dares hurt her, I will personally see to it that he will be burned to bits."

"Yes master," they chorused. They all knew the true wrath of this shaman, so they didn't retort or complain.

Zeke searched through her mind and found what she was looking for.

"Midori," he softly said. "Such a sweet name."


	2. Chapter 2: Another side of innocence

Chapter 2: Another side of innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Even after Zeke defeated Yoh, became Shaman King and wiped out all humans, he still kept Midori under his wing. It was a wonder for his followers who learned to love the castaway. Though Midori was not a shaman, she could see ghosts. They lived in a magnificent palace.

_She walked along the path that led to a strange bright light. It made her shiver just looking at it._

"_There is a prophecy," a voice suddenly boomed. "You are destined to kill Zeke Asakura."_

"_N-no, I can't. I won't!" she shouted with a trembling voice. "I won't kill the only person who showed me love and care."_

"_It is your destiny," the voice continued. "You cannot escape fate!"_

"_I won't!"_

Midori woke up, panting as though she just ran in a marathon. Large beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She recalled what the voice told her. '_It is your fate to kill Zeke Asakura._'

'I won't allow that to happen. I won't!' she thought stubbornly.

A knock on her door made her jump in surprise.

"Come in," she said though still shaken from her dream.

Zeke's afro-haired follower went inside. "Good morning Midori. How was your sleep?"

"It was fine, Opacho. Do you need anything?"

"Master wants you to join him for breakfast," he said, grinning a little.

"O…k. Tell him I'll be coming down soon." Opacho nodded. And in an instant, he was gone.

Midori thought for a moment. 'Zeke can read minds… I have to block my thoughts from him.'

Zeke looked up from the table and smiled at the oncoming figure. "I've been waiting, Midori."

As if on cue, Zeke's followers, including Opacho, excused themselves and left the room.

"I want you to spend the day with me," he said, not looking at her. A slight blush crept his face but his hair covered it. She looked at him quizzically.

They ate in silence. Suddenly, she threw him a question she regularly asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked back in between spoonfuls.

"All this." She paused for a while. "You know that I'm not a shaman and that I'm just a burden."

Zeke stopped midway. "That's not true…you're not a burden. Ever since you came into our lives, we found every thing more…interesting."

She looked doubtful. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course…don't you ever say that you're a burden again, because you're not."

Midori sighed in relief. Zeke read her mind and smiled. _'You're welcome.'_

They spent the rest of their day on the palm of the spirit of fire, visiting each of the now empty but beautiful parts of the world, from the pyramids of Egypt to Eiffel Tower. From Asia to Europe to Africa they traveled. They stayed in one place for a moment, then teleported to another. Finally, upon Midori's request, they landed in her homeland.

It was already sunset when they arrived. They entered a mansion that used to be Midori's home.

They stopped by a large, almost ripped out picture frame that hung on the wall. In the picture was an attractive blond woman and beside her was a rather handsome man.

"You're not in the picture," he stated. Midori nodded but said nothing.

Zeke's eyes rested on a little blond girl sitting on the lap of the older woman.

"So that must be your sister Yoko. What happened to her? "

"She died," she simply said. A memory of the hospital came back to her.

"They acted like it was your fault. Oh! Sorry… I didn't mean to read your mind."

"It's all right," she said. "I ran away and you found me. That's why I am extremely grateful to you, Zeke. I don't know what I can give you in return."

"Well, there is something." Zeke gave her a mischievous grin. "I'll tell you when we get back to Japan."

He led her to a garden right behind the palace. Zeke urged Midori to sit beside him on a bench.

"Midori you keep on asking me why I let you live.

"You remind me a lot of myself. Once, I was also shunned by the society. They rejected my ideas of a new world. Thus, I left.

"I have been reincarnated twice already, trying to pursue my goal. And this time, I did." He paused.

"I've heard of your story from my sister. She told me of your hatred towards humans," Midori said.

"Did she now?" he asked, slightly amused. "I met her at one time. She was a pleasant companion."

"_Darn you Asakura! I will kill you if it's the last thing I'd do!"_

Midori didn't hear the last two sentences. Her mind was somewhere else. Horrible memories came back. Zeke was able to read her mind and said, "But let's not live in the past. Let's think of the present…and future. That's why…"

He turned to face her and held her hand. "Midori," he said, his gaze boring to her own. "I want you to be my Shaman Queen."


	3. Chapter 3: Fate can be cruel

Chapter 3: Fate is cruel

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

"Be my Shaman Queen," he asked hopefully, but Midori shook his head.

"I-I can't," she replied sadly. "Zeke, there's something I have to tell you." She remembered the dream from this morning.

"It's about your destiny, isn't it? To kill me, that is."

"How'd you…?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" _I can read what's in your mind, but I read what's in your heart._

Zeke continued. "It was Yoko's job to finish me but when she was murdered, it was passed on to you.

"It was not a coincidence we met under the Cypress tree. Fate led us to each other, but not for that mere reason. Can't you see? You changed me, Midori. You made me realize that I wasn't the only one who has the same dilemma. We have something, a bond that can't just be broken by a responsibility. You have to fight it!"

"I want to but I can't!" she said in a loud voice. "You should know of all people that it's not just as easy as that. We can't be together no matter how hard we try. I'd have no choice but to kill you."

"Then kill me if you must, but try at least—"

"You can't die Zeke. There are people who need you. You're followers continue to stay by your side because they want you to lead them to the new world you created," she said, her voice now a bit softer. "I'm sorry, Zeke, but I just can't accept your offer…it would be better… if we stayed away from each other."

A new emotion enveloped him. He was hurt. The kind of hurt that's almost impossible to heal.

She couldn't sleep that night. She walked out to the balcony and looked up the night sky. A shooting star shot down. Closing her eyes, she pleaded, 'Yoko, I wish you were here.'

A sudden bright light appeared, making her take a step backward. A figure appeared floating in midair. It was blond girl with a white dress. Midori recognized the angelic face.

"You called for me," she said. "And now I'm here."

Midori stood there, speechless.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to be your fate. It's my fault. You learned to love someone you will soon have to kill," she said softly.

"Isn't there a way to change it?" Midori asked after finally gaining back her sense.

The girl shook her golden head. "Midori, it's either you or him."

At that moment, Midori understood.

"Just go to bed and sleep," the girl said soothingly as she led her to her bed. "I'll take care of everything." She watched as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, little sister,"her voice said barely in a whisper. "This'll all just be a bad dream."

Zeke woke up with a start. He rushed to Midori's room and opened the door. The switch was on. As though afraid of what he might see, his heart thumped wildly as he neared her bed.

Opacho was there on the side, crying like a baby. He didn't even notice Zeke come in until he was practically beside him.

Zeke glanced at Midori's face, her face white as a sheet of paper. And when he touched her hand, he shivered at he coldness.

"She's dead!" Opacho exclaimed. The hanagumi girls, horror stricken, forced Opacho to come with them.

"Master Zeke needs time alone with Midori," Kanna said. She too was crying. Opacho's wails disappeared when they closed the door.

Zeke caressed her cold face, still struck by shock. "Midori, you can't leave me…"

"She chose to die because she wanted you to live."

Zeke turned at the ghostly figure. "How can I live without her?"

"Be strong, Zeke…for her."

"This is your fault!" he punched the wall in anger. He is the shaman king. He could've done whatever he wanted but not the one thing he truly desired for.

The wall cracked a bit. He dropped down the floor and shouted curses. Yoko watched him sadly before gliding towards him. She slapped him, and it made him shut up.

"I have no control of destiny, you know that Zeke. I know it's hard but you have to accept it. It she were here, she would've told you to move on. Live for your followers and guide them in making a new world."

Suddenly, Zeke did something he hasn't done for such a long time. An when I say a long time, I mean a hundred years. He cried.

Even after everyone left, Zeke remained. He stood at the foot of Yoko's grave and uttered a silent prayer and put flowers before going to the next grave. He knelt down and touched the words engraved on it. The name of a person he once knew and could never forget.

"You were never a burden to me, Midori," he said, smiling at the stone before finally leaving. 'I just wanted to make that clear to you.'

Two girls sat on the branches of the Cypress tree. The older one patted the shoulder of the other. "He'll be all right. I promise you that."

"I know Yoko. He'll lead this new world he created even without me." They silently watched Zeke as he left.

Haha!!! The End


End file.
